wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Fireflies
A huge thank you to Lacey for letting me use Chile, Ladybird, and Skipper, Wolves for letting me use Splendid, and Nightgazer for letting me use Sulphur! Whatever happens to your character(s) should not affect their actual history, should it be death, injuries, or something else! MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS FOR THE LOST CONTINENT AND LEGENDS: DARKSTALKER! Prologue WIP Chapter 1 "Thank you, Miss Millepede!" Fly said cheerfully to the store clerk. He peeked into the paper bag. "Wow, you sure gave us a lot of honey drops this time! Eight scales, right? Or was it nine?" Millepede waved a talon airily. "It was eight. Now pay and get out of my shop." Fly hurriedly handed her the scales and walked towards the door, shooting a grin at his companion, a SilkWing named Clearwing. "She sure was in a good mood today," Fly commented when they were well out of earshot, passing her a golden hued honey drop. "It was nine scales." "Mmhm," Clearwing agreed half-heartedly, taking his offering and tossing it glumly into her mouth. Fly turned to look at her, a bit concerned. "What's wrong?" He asked. "You normally love honey drops." Clearwing met his gaze and frowned. "It's not that, how can you be so kind to other dragons?" She asked him. "Even to rude, selfish ones like Millepede? I've tried, I've tried just like you told me so, but I just can't. It comes so easily ''to you." She looked expectantly at Fly. "Aren't you going to start one of your epic speeches?" She asked, looking a bit disappointed as if she was only being sad to hear the dramatic speech that came afterwards. "Oh.. um.. well.." Fly stammered. "To put it simply, you're just naturally a bold, defiant dragon. It's just your in your nature to disobey orders. Or be a bit impolite sometimes." He added quietly. He paused and put a wing around her reassuringly. "Have another honey drop. You might as well eat it before it melts into goo," he joked. Clearwing accepted the candy with satisfaction. Chapter 2 "Have you ever wondered why they're called 'honey drops'?" Clearwing asked Fly as they continued their way down to her house. "'Cause they're made of honey and are droplet shaped?" "Yes.." Clearwing said loftily. "How about 'apricot taffy'? How do you explain that, huh?" "Ewww! You know I hate those!" Fly stuck his tongue out at his friend. "Apricots and taffy. What a beautiful and delicious combination." "Don't mention that to Millepede!" "What, you think I'm gonna sign my own death wish? It's a bit too early for that, don't you think?" The two dragons exploded in laughter, turned a corner, and bumped into a group of bored-looking SilkWings. "Hey!" One of them barked. "Watch yourself!" "Awww, look, Gossamer," another said excitedly to the opposing SilkWing. "It's our old friend, Clearwing!" "Comma." Clearwing muttered. "Yes, don't you remember me?" The dragoness Clearwing reffered to as "Comma" scooted closer to Fly and his friend. "I wish I didn't." Clearwing retorted, "just let me and Fly pass, okay? We don't want any trouble." "Oh, you mean your little friend here." Comma flicked her striped tail at Fly condescendingly. "Whatever. Anyways, you don't want trouble, you say. Too bad, 'cause ''we do." Comma and motioned at another dragon beside her. "Go on, Blueband." Chapter 3 Blueband shuffled reluctantly towards Clearwing with a look towards Comma. "Do I have to?" She mumbled. "Doesn't seem really fair. For me, I mean. Could I just.. maybe-" "Blueband!" Comma snapped, her tail lashing. "What did I tell you about being imposing? ''That you could just - oh, whatever. Gossamer, you know what to do." Gossamer grinned. "With pleasure!" She stalked towards Clearwing, her wings flung wide and ears laid flat. Clearwing mirrored her, as they stalked around, snapping at each other occasionally. Fly looked on with concern, sneaking a peek at Comma. The dragoness was looking on in delight at the battling SilkWings, giving an occasional eye roll every time Gossamer missed a blow. "Come ''on." Comma shouted. "Fight harder. ''This is boring." Gossamer gave a snarl and pounced on Clearwing, raking her talons down her snout. "Clearwing!" Fly shrieked and ran over to them. Clearwing squirmed around, then went still. "Ha, ha!" Gossamer crowed, lifting her head triumphantly. Clearwing shot upwards, twisting around and grabbing one of Gossamer's talons. Comma hissed with rage and jumped forwards. But not before Clearwing twisted Gossamer's wrist around, ending their tussle with a sickening, heart-lurching, gut-wrenching ''CRACK! Chapter 4 Gossamer had suffered from a broken wrist, as Fly and Clearwing learned, after they had rushed her to the healers. When the HiveWing nurse asked what happened to create such an injury, Clearwing responded with "We were wrestling and I accidently broke it. Sorry. You can ''fix it, right? It won't be ''permanently ''maimed for the rest of eternity?" Gossamer had gasped and looked at Clearwing with wide blue eyes. The nurse reassured them both that it would heal in good time, much to the relief of Gossamer and Fly. "We should really get going," Fly had said apologetically. "Our parents are waiting for us." Once out, Fly whipped around and looked at Clearwing. She had managed to keep a straight, non-chalant expression during the time at the healers, but broke down at Fly's questioning glance. "I'm such a bad dragon," she sobbed. "You're not," Fly protested gently. "I broke Gossamer's wrist, Fly." She said ."I'm evil." "You're not!" Fly said again. "Look, we all have are good days and bad days. You just tend.. to have more bad days. It wasn't your fault those dragonets were teasing you. They deserved it." He said this with much more certainty than he would have normally. "It was their fault, not yours. Those.. those.. those - you get my point. Those bug-brained frog-chewing SilkWings!" Clearwing smiled a bit and shoved him lightly with her wing. "You say that like you're gonna murder them or something. Are you?" "That's beyond me. I'll murder - " Fly made a face " - them in my imagination. How about that?" "Sounds good to me." Clearwing wiped her tear-streaked snout. "Do you still have any more honey drops left? Gimme the bag." Chapter 5 By the time they arrived at Clearwing's front door, the sun was already beginning to set. They waved goodbye on her spring green front porch and Fly continued to walk down the street to his house, like every day. Of course, it wasn't every day that your best friend broke a wrist, but it was a day nonetheless. The street was almosy empty, now, exept for the lone silhouette of Fly. He thought about what he was going to tell his parents, as he couldn't exactly tell them that they had a detour because Clearwing broke a wrist. He walked up to his light blue painted house and knocked softly on the door, and his mother answered immediately. "Fly!" Ephemerid cried joyfully, smiling widely. "There you are! Your father was just about to go out and search for you. Now, hurry in; your dinner's getting cold!" She opened the door a bit wider and rushed back to whatever she was doing before Fly interrupted her. His dad was in the living room, reading a newspaper. "Hi, dad." Fly called as he slung his book bag on the living room floor. "Sorry I was late. I had some school work I had to do." "I'm sure." Mantis replied drily. "Now let's have dinner. Everyone's been waiting for you." Chapter 6 They ate dinner in livid silence. Even Fly's many brothers and sisters didn't make a noise, just stared down at their plates of vegetables and ate them quietly. Vegetables, and they didn't even complain! Finally, Fly couldn't take it anymore. "Why isn't anyone talking?" He asked, a bit sheepishly, looking around at his family. His father cleared his throat. "Well, uh, you see, Princess Borer - you know Princess Borer, daughter of Queen Orbweb - annouced this morning that she was going to take control of the continent. All of it. Every pebble, every blade of grass. It'll all be hers. Every dragon living on it wil be under her command." Fly stared at him for a moment, dumbfounded. "Every ''pebble?" He repeated when he found his voice. "What about the dragons that live there? Do they want to be controlled by Borer? What about -" Fly stopped, thoughts whirling. "What about the Queen? What does she say? Is this her idea?" He looked indignantly from face to face. "She can't take over the continent! It's not even hers!" He leaped up from his chair and ran towards the front door. Chapter 7 Fly didn't know where he was going, exactly. All he knew was that he had to get away from his family, the family that would let their home get taken over by Princess Borer. Who was she? Thinking she could take over the entirety of Pantala. What an arrogant, snail-brained, self-righteous bug egg. He found himself walking towards the library. The library was one of the most beautiful buildings in Jewel Hive. Tall and imposing, made of rare mahogany and sweet-smelling pine wood. It wasn't as impressive as the one in Wasp Hive, but it had a strangely reassuring aura to it. Fly often found himself visiting it every time he was stressed or upset about something. Which was about the emotions he was feeling right now. Fly creaked open the heavy doors and stepped inside, breathing in the scent of dusty paper and leather bindings from the cherrywood shelves. "Hello, Fly." An elderly-looking HiveWing peered up from her polished wooden desk. "I was wondering if you could help me sort books today." "Sorry, Lichenmoth," Fly apologized. "I'm not really in the mood right now." "It's alright." Lichenmoth, the librarian, said breezily. "But if you're not going to help me sort books, what are you doing here?" Fly looked down, fiddling with his talons. "It's just about Princess Borer and her, y'know, taking over the whole continent," he admitted. "I'm not really a fan of it." "Princess Borer," Lichenmoth muttered, sifting through some of the books laid out in front of her. "I could've sworn I had a book about her - oh, here it is." She pulled a light blue book out of her pile and flipped to a yellowing page. "Princess Borer." She read aloud. "Was born into the royal family of the HiveWings to Queen Orbweb and her husband, King Stonefly. She is the oldest of all her sisters, and will inherit the throne when her mother dies." "But Queen Orbweb isn't dead yet," Fly insisted. "That's the problem." "Yes," Lichenmoth agreed, picking up a different book and placing it in front of Fly. "Ah, here we go. Whammo! The Geography of Pantala. If you don't feel at ease here in Jewel Hive, under Borer's control, leave. Go to the Dragonfly Bay. The Poison Jungle. How about Beetle Lake? I have a friend who lives around there. Madrona's her name." "Beetle Lake," Fly repeated, thinking. "We studied it in class once. There's a village around there, right?" "Yes. Viburnum." Lichenmoth said, flipping to a page. "Mostly inhabited by LeafWings; but nice ones." Fly took a deep breath. "Give me the map." Chapter 8 WIP Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Fanfictions Category:Content (Epiphlyte) Category:Genre (Adventure)